Manufacturing a semiconductor device includes forming chips. Chips which support a functionality of the semiconductor device are encased in a common molding material. The chips are bonded to a carrier using a release film. The molding material surrounds the chips. The combined molding material and chips are then separated from the carrier by processing the release film.
Examples of processing the release film include thermal release and ultraviolet (UV) release. In thermal release processes, the release film is heated to a temperature sufficient to reduce an adhesive strength of the release film and the molding material and chips are peeled off the film.
In UV release processes, the release film is exposed to UV radiation in order to reduce the adhesive strength of the release film. In order for UV radiation to reach the release film, the carrier on which the release film is placed is transparent to UV radiation.